parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 11: The Diseasel (George Carlin).
Here is part eleven of The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Bill *Scott (from Dinosaur Train) as Ben *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as BoCo *The Troublesome Trucks as Themselves *Toyland Express (From Babes in Toyland) as Edward *Narrator (of the Diseasel for the US) - George Carlin Transcript *Narrator: Pufle and Scott are tender engine twins. Each has coal and water, makes plenty of steam, and good friends to Casey Jr. Their freight cars are filled with china clay. It is needed for pottery, paint, paper, and many other things. The twins are now kept busy, taking the freight cars for other engines on the main line, and for ships in the harbor. One morning, they arranged some cars, and went away for more. They returned to find them all gone. The twins were most surprised. Their Drivers examined a footprint. (Pufle and Scott bring some freight cars of china clay back and forth, and when they shunt some cars and go back for more, they return and find themlost) *Drivers: That's a diesel. *Narrator: They said. *Pufle: It's a what-ll? *Narrator: Asked Pufle. *Scott: A diseasel, I think. *Narrator: Replied Scott. *Pufle: There's a notice about them at our house. *Scott: Coughs and sneezes spread diseasel. *Pufle: You had a cough in your head yesterday. It's your fault the diseasel came. *Scott: It isn't! *Pufle: It is! *Drivers: Stop arguing you two. *Narrator: Laughed their Drivers. *Drivers: Let's go and rescue our freight cars. *Narrator: Pufle and Scott were horrified. *Pufle and Scott: But the diseasel will magic us away, like the freight cars! *Drivers: He won't magic us. *Narrator: Replied their Drivers. *Drivers: We'll more likely magic him. Listen, he doesn't know you're twins, so we'll take away your names and numbers, and then this is what we'll do. *Narrator: Puffing hard, the twins set off on their journey to find the diesel. They were looking forward to playing tricks on him. Creeping into the yard, they found the diesel on the siding with the missing cars. Scott hid behind, but Pufle went boldly alongside. The diesel looked up. (Pufle and Scott set off) *Humphrey: Do you mind? (Pufle meets up with Humphrey) *Pufle: Yes. *Narrator: Said Pufle. *Pufle: I do. I want my cars back. *Humphrey: These are mine. *Narrator: Said the diesel. *Humphrey: Go away. *Narrator: Pufle pretended to be frightened. *Pufle: You're a big bully! *Narrator: He wimpered. *Pufle: You'll be sorry! *Narrator: He ran back and hid behind the cars on the other side. Scott now came forward. *Scott: Car steeler! *Narrator: Hissed Scott. He ran away, too. Pufle took his place. This went on and on until the diesel's eyes nearly popped out. (Pufle and Scott keep going on) *Humphrey: Stop! You're making me giddy! *Narrator: The two engines gazed at him. *Humphrey: Are there two of you? *Pufle and Scott: Yes. We're twins. *Humphrey: I might have known it. *Narrator: Just then, Toyland Express bustled up. *Toyland Express: Pufle and Sir Reginald, why are you playing here? (arrives) *Pufle: We're not playing! *Narrator: Protested Pufle. *Scott: We're rescuing our cars. *Narrator: Squeaked Scott. *Scott: Even you don't take our cars without asking, but this diseasel did. *Toyland Express: There's no cause to be rude. *Narrator: Said Toyland Express severely. *Toyland Express: This diesel is a shunting freight engine. *Narrator: The twins were most impressed. *Scott: We're sorry. Mr., uh... *Humphrey: Never mind. *Narrator: The diesel smiled. *Humphrey: Call me Humphrey. I'm sorry I didn't understand about the cars. *Toyland Express: That's alright, then. *Narrator: Said Toyland Express. *Toyland Express: Now off you go, Pufle and Scott, fetch Humphrey's cars, then you can take this lot. There's no real harm in them, (Pufle and Scott puff away) *Narrator: He said to Humphrey. *Toyland Express: But they're maddening at times. *Narrator: Humphrey chuckled. *Humphrey: Maddening, *Narrator: He said. *Humphrey: Is the word.Category:Julian Bernardino